Suck It And See
by AMKelley
Summary: Luke thought Felix was staring at Gemma, when in fact it was actually Luke that Felix had eyes for. *AU, PWP, sexual content, oral sex, first time, drug use, comeplay*


Felix notices him the moment he's in the middle of spiking some drinks. He's seen the man around before, at other parties, selling drugs and generally being the _go to_ party guy if you're looking for a good time, but Felix has never actually _hung out_ with him per se. To be fair, Felix doesn't really hang out with anyone.

His name was Luke and he was a drug dealer, but he wasn't the sketchy, low-life kind. Luke is actually quite friendly and loquacious from what he's observed over the span of a few parties. Luke is obviously the type of guy who just wants everyone to have a good time and easily the cutest guy at the party as well, in Felix's opinion.

Not only did Luke have an extremely charismatic personality, but Felix also loved the way he dressed and presented himself to the world. There wasn't a single thing in this world that couldn't make Luke sexier. He could wear a trash bag and he would still be just as attractive.

Sure, there was Paul and Chris, but Paul is attached and Chris' personality made him ugly despite his undeniable piercing eyes. Besides, Felix was sure that Paul and Chris were straight. Luke on the other hand is a different matter altogether since he always seems to be gravitating towards anyone who shows interest in him. Guys and girls alike.

Felix is watching Luke talking to a few guys that are contemplating scoring some blow from him, but Felix hardly notices this as a _business transaction_ because he's too caught up in Luke's bright eyes and his infectious white-toothed smile that lights up the dimly lit room. Luke's smile gets wider as he passes a small bag filled with white powder to the other guy, completing their deal and disengaging Luke from their company.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Luke counts out the bills hastily shoved into his palm and stuffs it in his back pocket, seeming to be satisfied with his ability to talk potential customers into buying some of his product. He never pressured anyone who wasn't interested into buying, however. He was aware that certain people had lines that they didn't want crossed.

Felix figures he must be staring a little too intently in Luke's direction because he automatically gets spooked when Luke turns around and starts walking over to him. Felix quickly pivots himself to face the opposite side of the room where people are dancing and tries to act as casual as possible. Luke didn't catch him staring. There's a chance he might be approaching someone else.

Not a moment later and there Luke is, hanging off of his shoulder to stay upright and having to raise his voice over the pounding music.

"I know what you're up to," Luke accuses with a humorous lilt in his voice, grinning softly.

"Excuse me?" Felix asks, cheeks burning in mild embarrassment.

"I've seen you staring, Felix," Luke clarifies, stepping in closer to wrap an arm around the wide-eyed boy's shoulders.

"You noticed that, did you?" Felix mumbles mostly to himself, but Luke is keen enough to catch it.

"What? Noticed that you've been watching Gemma like a hawk all night?" Luke chuckles, leaning in close to the side of Felix's face.

That was another thing. Luke had a penchant for invading personal space, but his exuberant personality made it more than welcome.

"You're not very subtle, mate," Luke points out, drawing Felix's attention towards Gemma who was dancing in a crowd of other party-goers.

Felix was conveniently facing Gemma after he had turned away from Luke. So, he hadn't noticed him after all. Not that it mattered since he was still _on the hook_, so to speak. Luke was still going to hassle him over it and make it his mission to get Felix noticed.

"You should go for it, man. Chicks dig it when guys are all confident," Luke encourages, squeezing Felix's arm in a friendly half embrace.

"I wasn't looking at her," Felix declares, feeling guilty as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, come on. You're practically _leering_. But I'm not going to tell a soul," Luke vows, holding his spare hand up in surrender. "I just want to help you loosen up a little bit. What do you say?"

"Well, what would we do?" Felix inquires timidly, swaying slightly when Luke loses his footing for a split second.

"Nothing you don't want to," Luke promises with a sly wink and a toothy grin. "Let's go somewhere more private."

He lets Luke take him by the hand and lead him through the surging of scantily dressed bodies and pulsing lights. Felix follows Luke numbly towards the hallway as the latter pulls them into the bathroom and promptly locks it behind them so as not to be disturbed by any people happening by. Felix feels slightly flustered as he squeezes himself into the confining space.

Felix watches as Luke fishes out a small bag from his pocket and pours its contents out onto the sink counter in two perfect little lines. Felix maybe naive to most things like interacting with people, but he knows drugs when he sees it. It's not as if he's opposed to doing drugs, per se, he just never felt the need to do them before.

Until now.

"You want a go?" Luke inquires with raised brows, gesturing towards the white powdered line. "First line is always free."

"Is it safe?" Felix asks even though he knows better, looking precariously between Luke and the line.

"It's perfectly fine when in it's proportion," Luke assures, bending over to snort a line himself. He snaps back up right and rubs at his nostrils, scrunching his face in a small wince.

"What does it feel like?" He goes on to ask further, biting his bottom lip invitingly.

"Like your head's gonna fly away, but in a totally mellow way. Kinda like the high of adrenaline right as you're about to climax," Luke purrs with a sly little smirk about his lips. He can see the blush of apprehension written across Felix's face. "But don't worry, I'll protect you from yourself. Keep you out of trouble."

With that logic, and the overwhelming yet subtle pressure from Luke's presence, Felix can't really argue. Luke arches his eyebrows expectantly, flashing him a brief smile that beckons Felix to do bad things. Felix, with wide green eyes and flushed cheeks, offers a nervous little smirk and steps up to the counter. He promptly bends over, plugging one nostril as he sniffs up the line with his other.

At first Felix doesn't particularly care for it as the powder burns a path through his nose and he clamps his nostrils shut for a few moments afterwards until it slowly ebbs away. Felix can see Luke watching him intently for any sign of changes in demeanor and Felix can't help but find that endearing. It's like Luke genuinely cares about his well-being. It feels like he's on the verge of having a nosebleed and to his surprise his nose starts to gush blood after he lets go of it.

He panics for a brief second, fearing that his brain is going to explode, but Luke comes to his rescue with a handful of toilet paper at the ready. Luke comes up to cup the back of Felix's neck and presses the tissue to his nose, soaking up all the blood. Luke shushes him, humming softly to keep Felix's mind at ease, and holds him until his nose stops bleeding.

"It happens to a lot of people the first time. It's perfectly normal, I promise," Luke coos when Felix brings his hands up to grasp at Luke's forearms. "Once it passes, though, you'll feel a wave of euphoria. Do you feel it yet?"

"Euphoria?" Felix asks dazed as Luke wipes away the remnants of blood from his nose. He feels slightly woozy and light headed, swaying against Luke for support. "I'm not sure."

Felix closes his eyes, concentrating on the tingling sensation lingering in his nose and breathes deeply for several moments. Luke doesn't say anything for the longest time, but Felix knows he's watching him. After all, he's still cupping Felix's head with a tender touch. Just when Felix thinks that it hasn't worked, he suddenly gets swept away by the numbing sensation the powder leaves behind.

Felix huffs out a pleased little laugh that has him reeling and clutching at the front of Luke's shirt. Luke grapples with Felix to keep him from falling down and steadies him to the best of his abilities.

"You alright?" Luke asks, chuckling when Felix grins like an idiot.

"Fuck yeah," Felix swears, eyes dilating when he focuses his gaze on Luke. "I can't even feel my body."

"That's great, mate," Luke enthuses, lightly tapping the side of Felix's face in a display of affection. "Maybe now you can go talk to Gemma. Tell her how you really feel. Perhaps you'll even get lucky, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't wanna talk to Gemma," Felix gushes with a despondent frown.

"But that was the whole point of-"

"Can we just stay here, please?" Felix interrupts, grabbing at Luke's shirt.

"Okay, that's fine," Luke reassures, hovering his arms around Felix like you would a child. "We'll just stay put for the time being until you come down a little, yeah?"

"It's not Gemma I was watching tonight and I certainly don't fancy her," Felix admits suddenly, spewing words he would not otherwise have the minerals to say without his powder courage.

"So, who do you fancy then?" Luke inquires, feeling slightly at a loss when Felix gives him a funny look.

"I think you were right, Luke. I feel very loose and confident now," Felix tells him, ignoring Luke's question and confused expression. "I must be or else I wouldn't have the guts to do this."

Luke doesn't get a chance to respond because Felix is crowding him against the sink as he unabashedly mashed his lips to Luke's in a sloppy kiss. It was obviously not practiced and started out horribly lop-sided, but Luke cups Felix's face and adjusts it just so. Luke doesn't even realize he does this until it's too late to back out.

He can't do anything but enthusiastically respond to the kiss Felix has thrust upon him in an act of boldness. Luke, surprisingly, keeps up with Felix's barrage of messy, unpredictable kisses. At one moment Felix is plundering Luke's mouth with his rapidly numbing tongue and then biting at his lips in the next. But they both suck and nip at each other's mouths with excited fervor until they're left panting and craving more.

In a ballsy move, Luke unbuttons Felix's coat and slides it off his shoulders to let it fall to the tiled floor with a soft rustle. He grabs Felix by his tie and pulls him even closer, hopping up on the sink counter in the process. He accommodates Felix's body by spreading his legs open and sighs into a particularly rough kiss when their hips press into one another.

They're both already half hard from kissing alone and by the time Felix grinds his hips against Luke's, they're at full mast. Luke tangles a hand in Felix's hair, tonguing feverishly as they hump their erections together in unison. They break away for much needed air and end up panting wetly against each other's kiss swollen lips.

"Have you ever sucked cock before?" Luke inquires curiously, eyes burning bright and vivid. Felix shakes his head. "But you wanna suck mine, don't you? That's what this is all about, innit?"

Felix nods obediently.

Luke slides off of the counter and goes about undoing the front of his trousers with deft fingers,leaving Felix to openly gawk at the spectacle before him. Luke lets his pants fall down his legs, leaving nothing but his boxer briefs to conceal his hard on.

"Get down on your knees for me," Luke orders with a soft tone, caressing the side of Felix's face. Felix complies instantly, feeling comfortably numb from the drugs. "Reach in and pull out my cock, sweetheart."

Felix hooks his fingers into the elastic waistband of his underwear and shimmies them down until Luke's cock springs free, nearly striking him in the eye. He's not too big, about average at best, but Luke's member is definitely a lot thicker and Felix supposes he prefers it that way. It's not like Felix has seen too many cocks in his time, or any at all, but he was after all a guy with a computer.

"What do you think about that?" Luke asks, grabbing ahold of the base then proceeding to rub the damp tip all over Felix's lips. "Reckon you can take it in that sweet mouth of yours?"

Felix wants to respond to his questions, even if they're mostly rhetorical, but he can't seem to find the right words within his drug addled brain. So instead, Felix curls his fingers around Luke's hard member and opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out in the process to tease the tip further into wetness. Luke immediately makes a pleased little sound and fists his hands into Felix's hair as the boy takes him in his mouth gratuitously.

Felix lets his jaw go slack to accommodate Luke's girth and slides his lips down his length, trying to swallow him on his first attempt. Of course Felix gags almost instantly when Luke's cock hits the back of his throat and he tries to pull away, but Luke holds his head firmly in place. Felix spares a look up at Luke, his big green eyes beginning to water from the strain and whines deep in his throat.

The cock in his mouth twitches reflexively against the flat of his tongue, heavy and hot, until Luke slowly pulls out. He purposely leaves the head of his cock nestled between Felix's lips, feeling that tongue of his swirl enticingly around him as the green eyed boy tries to suck enough oxygen through his nose. Luke practically moans at the sight of him.

Luke doesn't know how or why this came to be anymore, but he decided he didn't really care. He was getting his cock sucked by a more than eager mouth and he didn't care who it was. Although, there was some comfort in knowing that it was Felix with all his shyness and innocence. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Luke knew that he had been craving this for the longest time. While his friends were busy having a laugh over him, Luke was busy concealing his guilty crush over Felix.

But Luke wasn't the only one harboring feelings of guilt. Felix was the very definition of guilt as he remained on his knees in someone's bathroom, sucking off some guy's cock all because he finally had the guts to do so. But even as Felix found himself getting lost in a rhythm, his whole posture was still tight with anxiety. He was irrationally afraid that his brother would show up any second and reprimand him with homophobic slurs even though Felix knew he was far away.

Despite the way Felix sucks along Luke's hard length and enthusiasm, he ultimately feels like all of this is terribly wrong even when he absolutely craves it. Felix feels disgusted with himself as he takes another man's cock deep into his throat until he doesn't feel the need to gag anymore. He knows this is wrong in the back of his mind, knows what his brother would do if he could see him now, but Felix can't stop. Felix doesn't want to stop.

"That's it, darling. You're taking it so well. A little too well for someone who hasn't sucked cock before," Luke praises, running his fingers through soft brown locks. He actively thrusts his hips gently into Felix's mouth, relishing the hot wetness of him. "Suck it nice and gentle. Make your grip a little looser too."

Felix complies to the request, loosening the stroking hand around Luke's base and sucking more softly along the rest of his cock. He isn't sure if he's doing a good job or not, but Luke is making mostly positive noises and his hips are twitching for more, so Felix must be doing something right. He better be with the way he eagerly swallows around Luke's wide girth.

Luke moans loudly when he watches just how much Felix's lips stretch to take all of him in his mouth. His lips are puffy and red and stretched obscenely wide to conform around his feverish skin, but the best part is the eye contact Felix establishes. His green eyes are hooded and wide with arousal and his pupils are dilated from drugs, giving him the appeal of sultry bedroom eyes.

"Oh fuck, your mouth is amazing," Luke groans, cupping the back of Felix's skull for more leverage. "You're gonna make me come if you keep that up. That what you want? Want me to make a mess of myself?"

"Mmm-hmm," Felix moans around his mouthful, nodding his head with an almost pained expression of arousal.

"Where do you want my come?" Luke asks, pulling his cock out of Felix's mouth so he can speak.

The million dollar question of the night, to be honest.

"My mouth," Felix says hoarsely, abused mouth agape as he tries to gasp for air. His legs tremble and he moans, shuddering unexpectedly as another wave of euphoria wracks him. "Please come down my throat."

His cheeks are ruddy pink and his skin feels too hot as it burns the faint tear tracks. There a wetness within his pants that Felix pointedly ignores as well. Felix rubs his hands up and down Luke's thighs for inspiration. Luke strokes himself a few times before he slides his cock back into the wet suction of Felix's mouth, bottoming out deep in his throat. Felix runs his tongue along the underside of his cock as Luke keeps his head in place, coming with a satisfied _hngh_ drenching his lips.

Felix can feel every tremor and jerk of Luke's cock as he shoots copious amounts of come down his constricting throat. He gags and whines as he tries to swallow, attempting not to choke as much as possible. He's never tasted come before, and it can seriously take some getting used to, but he knows just how much that can turn a guy on, seeing someone take your load, so he accepts all of it without question.

"Fuck..." Luke murmurs under his breath, pulling his semi-hard cock out of Felix's mouth. "You filthy little shit."

He rubs the tip of his cock all over Felix's red lips like it's a tube of lipstick. Felix sticks his tongue out to lap at the extra little drops that ooze out of Luke's slit and swirls it all around before topping it off with a small peck. He's panting hotly all over Luke's softening cock, whimpering slightly when he realizes that his underwear is wet and sticky with his own pre come.

Felix whines with frustration because he hasn't touched himself the whole time and he aches so much that he feels light headed. Luke notices the little wet patch on the front of Felix's pants and takes note that his cock is still hard in his pants and smirks with amusement.

"Suppose we oughta do something about that, huh?" Luke tells him, smiling fondly because he's high as a kite and his cock is still twitching with aftershocks. "Get up here."

Felix raises up on shaking legs and lets Luke guide him over towards the loo to promptly sit him down on the porcelain with a thud. Luke makes quick work of Felix's trousers and pulls out the other man's throbbing cock. Felix gasps by reflex the moment Luke wraps a hand around his feverish cock and he feels as if he might explode right then and there.

"You're really sensitive right here. Even more so than most guys," Luke points out, circling the head of Felix's cock with the pad of his thumb. "I bet I could make you come just from sucking on the very tip of it."

"Suck it and see for yourself," Felix challenges, running a hand through Luke's neatly styled hair to muss it into disarray.

Luke bends down towards Felix's crotch, keeping eye contact with him, and laps obscenely at the tip to collect his more than plentiful pre come. Felix shudders at the sensation, having never experienced this before and grips tightly at Luke's hair for support. Luke is grinning devilishly up at Felix who is trying his damnedest to stave off his orgasm. Luke hasn't even put him in his mouth yet and he already wants to come.

"Big talk for someone who's about to come," Luke offers, stroking Felix's cock languidly. "You wanna come so bad don't you? All over my pretty little face. Marking me as your territory."

Felix sucks and gnaws on his bottom lip pitifully as Luke bends further down to enclose his perfect lips around the head of his cock. He sucks hard, applying just the right amount of pressure with the hand that's stroking. Luke swirls his tongue aimlessly and sloppily around the crown, moaning way too loudly like some bad pornstar, but it still manages to turn Felix on to the point where he comes prematurely.

Luke pulls back just in time to have Felix coming all over his face. He keeps his eyes shut as liquid ropes of white splash across his pale cheeks and pouty pink lips, relishing the subtle warmth it leaves behind. Felix moans belatedly, body being wracked with uncontrollable tremors that leave him restless. Luke continues to stroke him even as his cock is deflating.

"The mess you've made," Luke chastises with a low purr, opening his eyes to see Felix taking in the sight of his cooling come across his flawless face. "Lick it all off."

Felix cups Luke's face and bends over to collect his own release on the flat of his tongue, getting a sour look about his face when he initially tastes it. He swipes his tongue along Luke's cheekbones and runs laps at his lips before Luke claims his mouth in a messy kiss that mingles Felix's release in both of their mouths.

"You taste so fucking good," Luke murmurs into into Felix's lips.

Some of it runs out the side of Felix's mouth and Luke spares a quick detour to lick it up before returning back to the kiss. They spend the next few moments just idly kissing and sucking on each other's lips until they get numb from the sensation.

"Perhaps next time you can fuck me in the arse," Felix purrs into Luke's ear with promise.

Luke feels himself shudder with delight and his cock gives an interested twitch. His grin widens into something sinful but all around good-natured. Luke bites his lip and winds his hand in Felix's tie, tugging on it firmly.

"Then why wait?"


End file.
